Family Time
by yamiyugi23
Summary: Sixth year AU! What would happen if during Harry Potter's sixth year the Cullen's shown up along with his relatives, the Dursley's, during family time at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy? CullensAdoptHarry, SubCreatureHarry. Completed.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight and nor do I have any rights to the two movies/books or make any money from them so don't sue me!**

**SUPER SUPER SUPER IMPORTANT! This fic is mine! There has been a bit of a mix up between what's going to happen with this plunny and who's going to write it! But! I'll be writing this plunny and already have it planned out from start to end so I'm writing it and not ****Severus-is-my-man5690! If Severus-is-my-man5690 does seem to be writing a fic with the same outline/plot then please tell me so I can do something about it!**

**Chapter 1**

**Thanks to Dream OfStories and ****DarkLadyIreth**

"I can't believe we are doing this," Rosalie said with a sneer as they stepped out of the train and looked around. Using their vampire senses, they were able to see clearly even though it was dark.

The train they had gotten off was an old train with passenger carts attached to it that seemed to go on forever. It had bright red paint with the appropriate parts painted black and yellow. At the front of the train where the name was written it said:

_The Hogwarts Express_

"Now dear," Carlisle said with a warning look at his 'daughter', "Don't be like that, these are a different type of humans."

Rosalie glared as they waited for their luggage. "Humans are humans, and they're all horrid little creatures."

"Ah come on love it'll be fun," Emmett said with a grin, "Just think they've probably got a new fashion for you to look into."

Alice let out a scream of delight, "He's so cute!"

"What's cute dear?" Esme asked in a motherly way.

Before anyone could do anything a popping sound was heard and a small creature with two large eyes the size of tennis balls and large bat ears appeared before them wearing what looked like a tea cover.

"Dobby is here to tell you that all students are asleep so not many humans being around," Dobby said as he bobbed his head up and down and made Alice giggle quietly. It seem as if he was going to fly with how his ears were flapping around.

"Thank you…Dobby," Carlisle said with a polite smile making the small creature go off into a rant.

"Dobby is ever so happy to meet someone as kind as Lord Cullen! Only Master Harry Potter be so nice to Dobby who is a mere House Elf. Lord Cullen is so kind and nice to Dobby…" Dobby said which he continued on in a similar way for a few minutes until he was interrupted.

"Our luggage?" Edward asked with a flinch at the thoughts he was picking up from the small creature. He could also see that Jasper was finding it hard not to show the same emotions as the house elf. Dobby immediately paused in his ranting of how similar the kind and nice Lord Cullen was to 'Harry James Potter' and his ears drooped a little.

"Cullen family's luggage is already waiting for them in their room. Dobby is here to guide Cullen family to their rooms."

"Lead the way then squirt," Emmett said as he looked at his brothers, he wasn't sure how the two of them would fair around this 'Dobby'.

Dobby nodded his head and walked away a few steps, "Then you will follow Dobby and Dobby will lead you to your rooms."

Sharing a quick look with his wife, Carlisle nodded and took the first step forward. His family followed and soon enough they was on their way to the school.

"Nice place," Jasper said as they were led through a village.

"I believe that the village is called Hogsmead and that the students of the school come here on some weekends and set days… if they are of age or have their parents' permission." Carlisle said as he remembered what he had read earlier from his research.

Alice let out an excited yell as they came to what appeared to be a clothes shop.

"Look Rosalie! They have clothes just like in the fairy tales," Alice said excitedly as she latched onto her husband's, Jasper's, arm.

Rosalie gave the robes a quick look, "Well at least they have some type of clothing store, though I don't understand just why we have to come to this school full of humans."

Carlisle let out an amused sigh, "I've already told you Rosalie, an old friend asked me to come to the school and stay a while to promote the knowledge and understanding of different species."

"Still don't know why we had to do it for," Rosalie said as they came to the end of the village and onto what seemed to be an empty cobble road that lead up to a castle.

"Cause they couldn't very well send someone like Aro to the school could they?" Alice said as she paused in her quiet talk with Jasper about the small 'house elf' and if it was related to, or knew of, pixies.

"It'd serve as an interesting sight at least and teach those humans a lesson," Rosalie said with her head held high.

"Enough Rosalie," Carlisle said causing Rosalie to become silent, "We are here to see about helping an old friend of mine and maybe even make things better for vampires so please do not mess this up."

"Edward dear?" Esme asked as she gave the silent Edward a worried look, "You're being very quiet, are you alright?"

"Forget about her," Emmett said with a frown, "If she wanted you then she wouldn't of gone off with some mangy wolf would she?"

Edward gave a stressed sigh, "I know but her blood sang to me."

Carlisle gave his eldest a pitying look, "Was it just her blood that called you to her with a bit of wishful thinking on your part, or was it that you both was mates?"

They walked the last few miles to the castle in silence and it was Dobby who finally broke it.

"Cullen family we are here," Dobby said breaking them out of their thoughts as they found themselves walking towards a stone gate.

"Amazing," Esme whispered in awe as they went through the gate and looked up at the sight that met them.

In front of them was a huge castle that looked like something out of a fairy tale. To the side was a giant forest with what the Cullens could sense to be filled with animals, both magical and non magical. To the other side there was a large lake that seemed to be linked to a moat and in the large lake was a giant squid.

"I can't wait to see more of this place," Alice said in excitement with the rest of her family nodding their heads in agreement, "I wonder if there are any unicorns in the forest."

"Dobby knows there are unicorns and much more in the forest," Dobby said as they walked past what seemed to be a hut of sorts with a large dog sleeping in the door way, "You should ask Master Harry James Potter! He's been in there lots of times and he is so kind and helpful too!"

"We'll see about doing that," Carlisle said to humour the house elf.

"Almost there," Dobby said as they entered the castle itself.

"Amazing," Esme gasped, as she started to plan out how she was going to use some of these styles in the next house she was going to work on.

Dobby gave them a happy smile as he led them through the entrance hall and past four giant egg timers with a different animal on top of each egg timer, each one filled with one kind of gem, rubies, emeralds, topazes, and sapphires.

"Careful," Dobby said as they came to some stairs, "Stairs move and like to play games with people who walk on them."

As if to prove Dobby's point, the stairs began to move until they led to different areas of the castle then before.

"Follow Dobby! Dobby knows where to go and he'll make sure that nothing goes bad." Dobby said as he began to walk up the stairs with the Cullen's not far behind.

"Woooh, it's like one of those funfair rides," Emmett said with a huge grin on his face as the stairs moved again.

Once the stairs had stopped moving, Dobby continued on his way up to the seventh floor.

"We arrived," Dobby said as he bounced on the balls of his feet, "Follow Dobby and he show you to your rooms!"

"Seems our rooms are on the seventh floor then," Esme said, amused by the strange little creature.

They followed Dobby for a few minutes, passing many different paintings although one of them seemed to stand out for Dobby.

"This is where you can find Master Harry James Potter!" Dobby said as he pointed to a picture of a fat lady wearing a pink dress, "You say password and enter to get to the common room! There are four and this one is Master Harry James Potter's house."

"Ah," Carlisle said, as he understood. The others looked slightly confused and so he explained it to the rest of his family. "Remember those books we read before coming here? I believe that Dobby is talking about the four houses of the school and this 'Master Potter's' house's common room is behind that portrait."

The rest of the Cullen's nodded in understanding, the school had sent some books to them to explain a lot of things although they were still trying to piece together bits and pieces to get a better understanding.

"We here!" Dobby's voice called out to them, only a few feet away from where they stood.

Walking over to where Dobby stood, the Cullen's found themselves in front of a portrait of a pale woman sitting on a swing which had blood red roses climbing up it. The pale skinned woman had on black lacy sandals with a white frilly dress and had a long straight black hair that came to a stop just before the floor with some of her hair flowing over her shoulders. What happened next surprised the Cullen's.

The woman moved so she now had her legs crossed by the ankles and she was looking at them.

"Password," the woman said revealing a set of pointed fangs.

"What the hell!" Emmett said in surprise as his instincts took over and he pushed Rosalie behind him with Jasper and Carlisle doing the same with their mates.

"Very well," the now female vampire said with a nod, "Would you like your password to be 'what the hell'?"

"No," Carlisle said shooting Emmett a look which the bear-like vampire returned with a sheepish grin, "Our password shall be…'animal blood'."

"Very well," the female vampire said in the picture as she moved aside to reveal an entrance to what seemed like a common room, "I have been told your names so do not worry about introducing yourself. You may call me Victoria."

"Thank you my lady," Carlisle said with a charming smile which caused his children to try and hide their laughter as his smile had no effect on Victoria.

"Dobby be leaving now to do important jobs!" Dobby said with a very low bow and with a pop he was gone.

"Well then let's explore our new living quarters," Carlisle said with a smile as they entered the rooms with Victoria closing her portrait behind them.

As the Cullen's looked around they found that there was one large room, which they were standing in, with lots of different rooms leading off from it. Each room had a 'theme'.

The bathroom was given an 'under the sea' theme, Edward's room was given a musical theme, Carlisle and Esme's room was given an elegant yet warm and friendly theme, while Emmett and Rosalie room was a mixture of video games and a fashion theme, Jasper's and Alice's room was made to look like a soldier's room with a few crystal balls and fortune telling things lying around. There was also a kitchen which wasn't very big or stylish but that was ok. They would be having their meals either in the Great Hall with a spell on it to look like normal human food or hunting in the forest they had seen as they walked up to the castle.

"This place is amazing!" Alice said happily as they meet up with what now seemed to be called 'the living room'.

"I have to admit they've done a good job for humans," Rosalie said as she sat on the sofa with her mate.

"What should we do while we wait for everyone to wake up?" Jasper asked.

Suddenly a knocking sound came from the door.

"It seems that your question has been answered," Carlisle said as he got up and opened the door/portrait.

"I hope everything is to your liking, everyone should be waking up soon as it's almost breakfast time," Albus Dumbledore said with a smile as he stepped through the entrance, "But first I have some important news to tell you…"

**To Be Continued…**

**Okay, with this fic please understand that if you send me a flame I WON'T change anything to suit you or what you have put down. If you send me a review that helps me develop my writing then I WILL listen to what you say and there's a 75% chance of me changing what you have pointed out BUT I'm writing this fic for me for a change so no flames or people giving mean reviews just because you don't like the plot. They will not be tolerated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Discalimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight or do I have any rights to the two movies/books or make any money from them so don't sue me!**

**PAIRINGS! Emmett/Rosalie, Jasper/Alice, Carlisle/Esme, Edward/?, Harry/?**

**IF this fic goes to plan and everyone enjoys it then I'm thinking of writing a sequel where Harry and Edward goes on holiday and finds their mates! Though those who read my other fic's know it won't be a normal holiday fic depending on what my muse lets me do! So it's up to you! If you want an Edward/Harry one shot done or something then let me know as that's what my Harry Potter and the Book of Prompts is for! Through I thought I'd give a heads up now with everyone talking about the pairings so you can all have time to tell me if this is a good or stupid idea!**

**Chapter 2**

**Thanks to D****arkLadyIreth and thanks to her chapter 1 has been beta'ed along with Dream OfStories!  
**

"I hope everything is to your liking, everyone should be waking up soon as it's almost breakfast time," Albus Dumbledore said with a smile as he stepped through the entrance, "But first I have some important news to tell you."

The Cullen's moved to make room for the Headmaster to sit down on one of the large blood red sofas.

"I just love what you've done to our apartment Albus," Esme said gratefully as she thought about how to do this sort of thing for the houses she designed.

"Think nothing of it my dear though I thought I'd just pop up and give you a little warning about what's going to happen tomorrow," Albus said as he quickly looked at the Grandfather clock, "Make that later today."

Carlisle gave a polite laugh, "Albus what might you warn us about? You've sent us books on what we need to know and even sent us an odd professor to help us learn, I feel that you have done a lot to help us get ready and my family is prepared so do not worry."

"I know Carlisle but I just forgot to tell you of an event that's going to start up tomorrow," Albus said as he snapped his fingers.

"An event?" Esme asked as a house elf popped into the room.

"What can Tipsy get for you," Tipsy asked as the house elf shly looked up at the group.

"Could you please bring up one lemon tea and seven cups of fresh animal blood please," Albus asked with a smile as the house elf nodded madly.

"Tipsy be doing that, does Master Headmaster Albus Dumbledore and his friends be needing anything else?" Tipsy asked as she looked around the room.

"The drinks shall be fine," Esme said with a soft smile to the small house elf.

With that the house elf disappeared and a few moments later the drinks appeared on the table.

"I thought the event was us coming to this school," Jasper said with a frown as he shared a look with his brothers, Emmett sitting on a sofa next to Rosalie while Edward was leaning against the wall next to the fireplace.

"Ah, about that," Albus said with such a smile that the Cullen's could sense a problem, "With things how they have been Voldermot and his Death Eater's we planned to have a week or so for the families of the students to come to Hogwarts, have a look around and get to know the school, teachers, what their children are learning and everything. It's more of a 'letting the parents know that their children are safe' if you get me."

Jasper gave a nod, in times of war people being together was sometimes the most powerful thing which could overcome a lot.

"You mean that there will be even more _humans_ here," Rosalie said with a sneer, "If the thought of the ones inside this castle wasn't off putting enough."

"Rosalie…" Carlisle said, his voice carrying a warning.

Albus let out a chuckle as he picked up his lemon tea, "Children, what wonderful gifts they are, I like to think of each person who has been a student in this school a child of mine in some way though sometimes I feel like they only come here to drive me up the wall and prove those who think I'm going senile correct."

Carlisle sent Albus a soft smile, "Yes, but I'm doomed to have teenagers forever."

They shared a small laugh over that as each of the Cullen's took their drinks and had a sip.

"Now then is there going to be any changes because of this family event?" Esme asked, slightly surprised at how the wizards had managed to make animal blood into a drink, "Would it be better for us to arrange our visit for another time?"

"No no that won't be needed," Albus said with a smile as he stirred his tea, "We'll go on with our plans, you and the students interacting when possible but I thought it might be a good idea to warn you before they all come later today."

"Thank you again Albus," Carlisle said with a smile, "Will there be any changes to meal times, classes and such?"

"Not that I'm aware off, the students will still be required to go to class but their family may be in the class and take part as well through we'll be changing the times and what classes when around but it shouldn't affect you or your family," Albus said as he looked down at his cup, "Oh lemon drops, it's gone cold."

*****Earlier that evening with the Dursley's*****

"You just have to love this time of year," Vernon Dursley said as they sat around the television, "It's 2nd September and that boy has done back to his freak school."

Petunia Dursley's lips almost disappeared as she gave a hum of agreement.

"Mum, I'm hungry," Dudley moaned, not taking into consideration that he had only had tea a few minutes before.

"Don't you worry my little Diddydumms, mummy will-"

_Blast_, the door had been thrown off of its hinge's and in stepped a group of men and woman dressed in robes and holding sticks.

"The Dursley family?" a tall dark skinned man with a single golden loop earring asked.

No sound came from the three of them as the wizards and witches fixed their door and stood in a semi-circle around the animal like family.

"Hi! Remember me?" one of the wizard's cried out as he gave a little wave to Vernon, "We met the day before Harry got placed on your doorstep."

"So these are the right ones?" Kingsley asked as he turned to the wizard who gave him a nod causing him to sigh in relief, "Thank Merlin, this is the sixth house that we've been into, you wouldn't of guessed that muggles could make houses look as if they used a copying charm to create a whole neighbourhood of houses."

After a few minutes of sitting there in shock the Dursley's came around to look up and see the smirking faces of the magic users.

"Let's get you all packed and ready to go then," Kingsley said as he waved his wand and three already packed suitcases came flying down the stairs, "We don't want you to be late for the train."

Vernon finally managed to form understandable words as they found themselves being lead out of the house, "Where are you taking us? Going to send us to our death?"

The wizard's shared amused looks.

"It might feel like that at times," Kingsley said, "But were just taking you to catch the train to Hogwarts where you'll meet up with your nephew and spend the family event for however long Dumbledore has it going."

Using the shock state that the Dursley's was in, Kingsley and the other wizards and witches led the three muggles to the train station.

"I know I should pity the muggles," Kingsley said to one of the other witches, "But with Potter's family I find myself pitying the wizarding world."

**To be continued…**

**Okay! I'm literaly falling off my chair in shock this end by how many people seem to like this fic! I shouldn't run into any problems with having to stop and not update this fic for ages because I've got a block as I've got an outline so we'll just see how this fic goes and hope that I don't make a fool of myself with this fic or let anyone down!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Discalimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight or do I have any rights to the two movies/books or make any money from them so don't sue me!**

**PAIRINGS! Emmett/Rosalie, Jasper/Alice, Carlisle/Esme, Edward/?, Harry/?**

**Chapter 3**

**Thanks for beta'ing Draco!**

"Before you all start tucking into your breakfasts I have a few announcements to make," Albus Dumbledore said the following morning.

The Headmaster was met with disappointed groans and the rumbles of empty stomachs.

"Now now, I think you'll enjoy what's about to happen," Albus said with a small twinkle in his eyes, "As you know on my left is the Cullen family, I have told you all about them and their role in the school this year at the welcoming feast the other night so please make them feel welcome."

With that Albus gave a nod of his head and the Cullen's stood up to get polite applause for a few seconds then they sat back down again.

"Now then onto the fun part," Albus said as he shared glances with his fellow staff members, "Classes are now optional to go to depending on what you are doing."

The Great Hall erupted in cheers and celebration with the few odd groans of disappointment.

"Seems that they might be magical, but they're not that different from normal children," Esme said with a small smile softly so only her family could hear her, which the other Cullen's gave their own nod in response.

"Something isn't right," Rosalie said to herself as she noticed a small black haired boy sitting with the other 6th year students.

"What's wrong love?" Emmett asked as he gently squeezed his wife's hand.

Rosalie gave her mate a worried look, "That boy at the lion table…something doesn't sit well about him."

"We'll keep an eye on him," Carlisle said as he looked to the boy, it wasn't very often that his daughter was worried about a human even if it was a child so Carlisle decided to listen to his daughter and keep an eye on the small human.

Once the cheering in the Great Hall was over, Albus continued.

"Now then as I was saying, the reason that classes are optional is because of an event that is going on at Hogwarts," Albus said as he started to explain the details, "With Voldermort back and at his strongest, we have had letters asking about our students safety not only from pureblood parents, but both muggleborn children parents and halfblood children parents, because of this we have decided to hold an event where the student's families can come and visit the school and even stay at the school for the rest of this year depending on how things go. While here the parents have the chance to see how well protected their child is while at school but also just what their child is learning and how their child is learning. The classes will be both for families and students while others will be for those who have to sit their OWL's and NEWT's this year. There shall also be a mixture of events going on throughout the school as well. Family no matter what background will be welcomed, no matter what Voldermort does he cannot get us to stop doing what we normally do and hide in fear."

As Albus looked over the crowd his gaze seemed to stay a few seconds longer on a certain boy at the Gryffindor table.

"Now then," Albus said as he continued, "Now then let us welcome the parents and have them join us for our breakfast!"

With that Albus clapped his hands and after a few seconds there was the sound of feet coming towards the entrance of the Great Hall, each second the sound became louder.

Suddenly the doors opened and in came a group of people lead by Hagrid. They all came in and stood in the middle of the Great Hall and once they was all in the Great Hall the doors shut.

"The family's Headmaster," Hagrid said as he made a motion to the group of people that stood nervously behind him.

"Thank you Hagrid," Albus said with a nod of his head as he then looked over the Great Hall, "Now then what are you waiting for? Go and get your family's to join in breakfast with you!"

That was all the encouragement needed as students and families found their way to each other and the house tables were made bigger while a few more tables were made.

"Mum! Dad!" the Weasley children cried out as they ran over to their parents.

"Oh my baby's," Molly Weasley said as she gave each one a hug, "Now then Hermione, Harry, what about your family's? If they couldn't make it you'll have a spot with our family, even if they did make it."

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley, but I see my parents," Hermione said politely as she made her goodbyes and walked over to her parents.

Harry watched with a longing look as Hermione and the Weasley children were given attention by their parents.

"Need help finding your family?" a voice said from behind Harry.

Trying to hide his surprise Harry came face to face with what seemed to be a Goddess with a family just as beautiful behind her.

One male seemed to have his 'windblown' hair style and looked as if he could be Cedric or at least Cedric's twin brother. The smallest female that looked like a pixie was bouncing happily next to another male that seemed to be the pixie like females boyfriend. Standing behind the female Goddess protectively was what Harry thought to be a grizzly bear but by the look in his eyes that screamed 'I love pranks' Harry changed grizzly bear to a giant teddy bear. The two adults that stood in the middle of the group and holding hands seemed to Harry as the parents of the family.

"So do you need any help?" the female Goddess asked again bringing Harry out of his thoughts.

"It's alright, my parents won't be here as you see," Harry began only to be cut off by the Great Hall's doors being banged open once again and in came the Dursley's being lead by a very smug Filch.

"I've got them Headmaster," Filch said as he dragged the Dursley's in who appeared to be tied up and pulled along by rope that was tied around their wrists and Filch had the end of it so he could pull them along at his command, "They were trying to get into the forbidden parts of the castle, but I made sure they behaved."

Harry wished at the moment the earth would open and swallow him whole through it sort of did if you counted that Vernon had spotted Harry.

"YOU!" Vernon yelled as he pulled on the rope only to forget that Filch had the house elves on his side so Vernon couldn't get loses, "I should of known! I'll-"

"Now now, I think you have forgotten our agreement," the voice of Albus Dumbledore ran out through the Great Hall causing the silence to be broken and whispers and finger pointing at the Durseyls.

"Oh Vernon," Petunia said as she pulled on her husband's top, she didn't like being the centre of attention for this reason…it wasn't 'normal'.

"Fine," Vernon said as he thought he had to protect his family from all of these _freaks_, "We'll _behave,_ but if anything happens that we don't like…"

Albus nodded his head in agreement, he had had similar threats from other muggleborn's parents through as he told them about the wizarding world that threat was normally forgotten and they became friendly so Albus just nodded his head and waved his hand.

"Now then," Albus said as he waved his hand and enlarged the Gryffindor table even more as he knew the Cullen's would want to sit there from the look Carlisle was sending him, "Let us have our breakfast then we'll have a tour of the castle and have a little go at some things."

Seeing the food on the tables the Dursley's made their way towards the table their nephew stood at to join him and what seemed to be a family of very beautiful people.

"Boy! What is all this food then," Vernon said as he made his way to sit next to Harry, though the beautiful family took up the room around his nephew making him and his family have to sit on the 'outside' of their little group.

Harry gave a quiet groan as he just knew this 'family time' thing Dumbledore would be hell for him, "We have the normal breakfast foods uncle though we also have some breakfast foods that are unique to us."

Harry meant 'us' by the magical world.

"Well then we won't be trying any of your freak food," Vernon said as he loaded up his plate with what would be thought as a 'normal' breakfast if it wasn't Vernon eating it.

By the end of the meal the Dursley's had eaten enough for seven families. Luckily for Harry the Cullen's seemed to be sticking close to him for this meal and were keeping the Dursley's attention off of him giving him a chance to eat.

"Now then," Albus said cheerfully as he stood up and clapped his hands making what was left of breakfast disappear, "Now then let's start our tour and our first stop is this very room where you will be told about this marvels Great Hall and also be fitted for robes!"

Harry felt like hitting his head on the table at the thought of the Dursley's wearing robes, this was going to be either very funny or end with a whimper.

With that Madam Malkins and her employees walked into the Great Hall, though it seemed that Madam Malkins had set her sights on Harry and his group of two families.

**To Be Continued…**

**That's another chapter for you, hope you like it and I don't mess this up through I'll be writing this by my guide lines so if you have any ideas for this fic tell me and I'll use them in the maybe sequel depending on how this goes…oh just wondering, if I did do a sequel would anyone read it as I've got a plunny for it dancing in the back of my head.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Discalimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight or do I have any rights to the two movies/books or make any money from them so don't sue me!**

**PAIRINGS! Emmett/Rosalie, Jasper/Alice, Carlisle/Esme, Edward/?, Harry/?**

**Chapter 4**

**Thanks to Lady for looking over this chapter**

**I do not know Madam Malkin's real first name but I will be calling her Martha in this fic! I've just completed NaNoWriMo for this year so sorry if my updates for a bit seem a bit… tired.**

"Now then," Madam Malkin said with a smile, "Let me deal with your family Harry, I don't think you'd like one of my employee's sucking up to you now would you?"

Harry gave a sigh of relief, "No Madam Malkin, and thank you for this… Just be careful with my aunt, uncle and cousin as they are not used to magic."

"I've dealt with muggle families before Harry," Madam Malkin said with a wave of her hand, "And what did I tell you to call me when you came into my shop last summer?"

Harry blushed, "Sorry Martha."

'Martha' let out a polite laugh, "It's no problem Harry, now then down to business."

"I take it that you two know each other then?" Rosalie said, feeling slightly protective of the raven haired boy for some reason.

"Yes, his come into my shop for the past couple of years for his school clothes but then last summer…" Martha said with a smirk on her face causing Harry to blush, "Harry was everyone's little hero."

"How can Potter be anything but a mess up?" Dudley asked with a sneer, angry that the unlimited amount of food that had been in front of him was gone.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Esme said sharply, ignoring the fact that Dudley did not have anything in his mouth, "Now please continue…Martha…"

"Why some idiot thought it'd be a good idea to set a muggle match alight and throw it into the fabric room," Martha said as she beamed at Esme for using her first name, "Harry here noticed it and alerted us to the fire and stopped the person responsible from getting away."

Harry blushed bright red as Esme, Rosalie and Alice cooed over him.

"So what?" Petunia said with a sneer making Harry want to hide, "My Duddy-kins stopped a whole group of kids from taking drugs."

"And that was probably because he was the one dishing out the drugs only to find that a person in power had come into the area and made it seem as if he had taken the drugs off of them and gave them to the person in power to look like a hero," Alice said with a knowing look on her face.

Petunia gave a humph and stuck her nose up in the air through Vernon didn't take it so well.

"Now you see here Miss, "Vernon growled out, "You do not know a single thing about my son, why I should-"

"Why you should go first of course!" Martha said quickly as she flicked her wand causing several roles of materials to appear, "Now then pick the material you like best so we can begin."

Petunia, forgotten about the use of magic, spotted the materials and rushed over to them along with the other females in the group.

"Right then Harry," Martha said with a relieved smile, "Does your friends need robes as well?"

"Thank you Madam but we already have robes," Carlisle said with his award winning smile causing Martha to give a dreamy sigh, "We were just told to wear our best tonight and start wearing them tomorrow."

Martha gave a smile, "Very well, Harry you and your friends came to see me just before Hogwarts started so I know you're alright for robes and other things. That just leaves your… relatives."

"Can we do something about how Harry's relatives look please?" Emmett asked in a tone that only the other vampire's could hear, "They look so much like animals that it's making me hungry."

"I'm afraid that's not possible son," Carlisle said in amusement, "But it seems that Rosalie has taken a liking to Harry along with the rest of the family so if you're feeling like this then I'd suggest that you go out and hunt nightly."

Emmett gave a playful pout, "No fair."

A sudden scream caused the Cullen's to finch and the Great Hall to freeze in mid-motion.

"I didn't know that this material was still about," Petunia squealed in delight as she began to eye Dudley like a cat does a mouse, "I wonder…could you…"

"Dad," Dudley said nervously as he watched his mother talk to the four other females, "I'm scared; mum's giving me that look while she has material in her hand."

"Don't worry son," Vernon said bravely, "We'll just grin and bear all of this freakish nonsense then when we can get the boy alone without anyone around…"

Dudley nodded with a grin, "I understand dad, and we'll make the freak pay."

With that Vernon and Dudley pretended to be interested in the making of the robes, they never noticed that a certain family of vampires had heard everything that they had spoken about.

"Make sure that they aren't left alone with Harry," Carlisle said softly to his family only to gain several small motions in answer to his order.

"Now then," Martha said as she sorted through the materials, "You'll be having the extra stretch black for your son and husband while you'll be having the normal black material."

Petunia nodded, "What exactly is this material going to be made into?"

"Why proper robes," Martha said as she waved her wand and a stool appeared, "I thought you knew, now then why don't Mr. Dursley here go first to show his son how it's done?"

Before Vernon could voice his protests he found himself floating in mid air as he moved towards the stool.

"Woman! Put me down now!" Vernon cried out as he went purple, "Put me down!"

"Very well," Martha said with a wink at a smirking Emse, "Your wish is my command."

And with that Martha canceled her _Wingardium Leviosa _spell on Vernon causing the male to fall down only to land on the stood.

"Now then, you're on the stool so why not stand up and show us that there's nothing to be afraid of?" Martha suggested as she folded her arms and looked around the Great Hall.

Everyone in the Great Hall was now looking nervously between Vernon and their own robe maker. With all of the attention on him Vernon had only one option.

"Fine," Vernon muttered with a quick glare at Harry which promised pain and suffering later, "I'll go first."

Harry couldn't believe his look, he watched as Vernon stood on the stool and did nothing as the magical tape measures whizzed all around him while taking measurements, to think that his uncle was now experiencing the same 'freakiness' that he got told off for was great, Harry didn't have to be a seer to get the feeling that the Duresly's would not be the most popular family in Hogwarts .

"Hey, Harry," Alice said happily as she gave a giggle as a tape measure flicked Vernon on the nose, "I was wondering if it'd be alright if my family stayed with yours for this little family time? It'd be such fun."

"Also your family is the only one that's not staring after us like some piece of meat on a stick to be eaten," Rosalie said with a glare at the humans who was listening in.

Harry looked to Carlisle and Esme in question only to get a kind smile.

"If it's alright with you son, my family just needs the okay from your family," Carlisle said with a smile.

"Oh yes, that's perfectly fine," Petunia said as she looked at Alice and Rosalie then at Dudley, "It'd be nice to get to know just a lovely _normal_ family."

The Cullen's shared looks.

"What should we do?" Jasper asked so only his family could hear, "They came late so they didn't hear about us being vampires."

"Then we keep it a secret for now," Carlisle replied, equally quiet, "It'll give us a better chance to stay close to Harry and work out what's going on with this family."

The other Cullen's gave a nod before Martha's voice came.

"Now then dear, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Martha said in what seemed to be a smug tone.

Looking for the first time in a few minutes at where Vernon and Martha was the Cullen's and Harry couldn't help but laugh at the site while Petunia and Dudley ran over to help Vernon.

"Don't worry Vernon we'll get you sorted out," Petunia said as she unwrapped the material covering Vernon's whole body with a glare at Martha, "You evil freak."

"Your husband wouldn't stand still," Martha said with a glare at Petunia, "And here I'm not the freak, your family is!"

Vernon just gave a glare as he tried to work out how to deal with the very long black robe that seemed to cover him like a blanket while Petunia blushed bright red as everyone else in the Great Hall stared at them as if they was a side show, Dudley was trying to 'save' his dad only somehow get lost in the tent like robes as well.

"Now Martha," Headmaster Dumbledore said with a stern look at a now pouting Martha, "Remember that you're here to do a job."

Madam Malkin's gave a sigh but nodded, "Very well, let's get you two sorted with then."

With that Madam Malkin's waved her wand causing Petunia and Dudley to suddenly find themselves in black wizarding robes.

"Thank you Madam," Vernon said tightly as he placed a hand harshly on Harry's shoulder, "But would anyone mind if we could have a private talk with Harry here?"

"Why I see no problem," Albus said with a twinkle in his eyes, "Carlisle would you and your family mind if they use the spare room in the guest rooms you're staying? Your families will be staying together for this Family Time it seems."

Carlisle looked at his family and gave a nod, this would give them another way to keep an eye on Harry.

"Very well then," Albus said with a smile, "We'll see you in about an hour then."

The Duresly's politely nodded before walking out of the Great Hall, Vernon literally pushing Harry out with a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Shouldn't we go after them?" Esme asked a few minutes later, "I mean the relatives have just gotten here and don't know their way around... and I'm sure that Harry doesn't know where our rooms are."

"That's the point," Rosalie said as she took a sip of blood which was made to look like tomato juice, "Unless its Harry we don't want any filthy humans in our rooms."

A sudden gasp caught their attention.

"Alice?" questioned Jasper as he looked at his mate worriedly, "What's wrong?"

"We need to get to Harry, now," Alice said seriously and using all of her vampire speed Alice disappeared from the Great Hall.

With a quick look at each other the Cullen's turned, gave a polite nod to the Headmaster before using their vampire speed to catch up with Alice.

They arrived in only a blink of a vampire's eye through what they came upon when they found Alice, Harry and the Duresly's in an abandoned classroom made their blood boil.

Alice stood in all of her vampire glory as she held Vernon up on the throat against a wall, Alice's eyes full of rage and her fangs out, Petunia and Dudley was only a few feet away, both of them on the floor clinging to each other in fear.

Quickly taking in the scene the Cullen's found Harry only...

**To Be Continued...**

**Just a little warning: At this moment I'm dealing with high level stress, worrying, anxiety, panic and other things. I find it hard to sleep as I'm always thinking about worse case possibilities. So please, don't give me any flames or mean reviews if you don't have evidence to back them up, if so then you'll just be waiting longer for a update. Writing is the only thing that's keeping me going at the moment so please keep this in mind and don't go at me, I'm not using this as an excuses, I'm just letting you know if I all of a sudden start something new, or if my writing style changes at times or something happens.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight or do I have any rights to the two movies/books or make any money from them so don't sue me!**

**PAIRINGS! Emmett/Rosalie, Jasper/Alice, Carlisle/Esme, Edward/?, Harry/?**

**Chapter 5**

Quickly taking in the scene the Cullen's found Harry only to find the boy was no longer human.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked as he quickly went into doctor mode and began to check up on Harry, "What happened to Harry?"

Harry was lying on the floor stone still; his body was covered in fresh bruises and cuts that were obviously from the Dursley's. Through that was not the most shocking part, Harry was no longer human if the pointed ears was anything to go by.

"What happened here?" Carlisle asked darkly, the other Cullen's noticed that he had yet to tell Alice to place the elder Dursley down, "What happened to this boy?"

"I gave him what he deserves," Petunia said for her husband, "The freak suddenly started glowing and saying these weird things, the freak got what he deserves."

"He came into his inheritance," Alice suddenly said, her eyes still red and angry, "They attacked him because of his magic, because he has elf blood in him, they attacked him because his different from them."

"It's the freak's fault that all of this happened," Dudley said, not realising the amount of danger they was currently in, "I want to go home! I want my food! I want my television! I want my games! I WANT-"

"SHUT UP!" Carlisle suddenly yelled causing everyone to go silent, "You will sign over any rights to this child you have to me and my family, you will then turn yourselves in for the punishment you deserve. This shall be the only time my family allows you so close to our newest family member."

"Why should we give you the boy," Petunia said with a sneer, giving Harry to this family would make Harry happy, something Petunia would not allow.

"Why I thought it was simple dear," Esme said with a dark look in her eyes, "I thought that you knew that if you gave the boy to us then you'd be allowed to live...through you would be missing an arm or a leg..."

All three Dursley's paled quickly as the truth of their situation hit them.

"Fine," Vernon managed to gasp out around Alice's hand, "Get me what I need and I'll do it."

There was stone silence as Carlisle seemed to be quickly working on Harry while Esme sized Vernon up.

"His telling the truth," Esme said finally causing the three Dursley's to give a sigh of relief, "But... know this Dursley's, if you hurt Harry at any time from now on you will not live."

"Alice, let him go," Carlisle said as he turned his jacket into bandages, "Let the walrus go."

"Fine," Alice said with a glare as she dropped Vernon down on the floor, "If you hurt Harry I promise I will kill you."

Alice then turned around and made her way to Jasper's waiting arms, proud in the fact that Vernon had a wet patch around his private area and it was growing.

"Why can't they just write down on some paper that they're giving us Harry then allow us to kill the worthless animals," Rosalie said with a sneer at the Dursley's.

"For once I agree with Rosy," Emmett said darkly as he glared at their humans, "They've done enough 'damage' here, why can't they just die?"

"Because it wouldn't be so fun," Alice said darkly as she continued to glare at the Dursley's from her spot in Jasper's arms, "Besides, for once I don't care what I can see, I'll make sure that every moment possible I'll make their lives a nightmare."

Before anything else could happen the sound of doors opening and closing followed by the sound of multiple feet echoed in the vampires ears, a few minutes later the Dursley's heard it too.

"It seems that luck is on your side," Esme said with a final glare at the Dursley's as she then turned and went to assist Carlisle.

"What is going on here," Albus Dumbledore's voice suddenly boomed causing the Dursley's to jump as the high tension silence was suddenly broken.

"Those creatures attacked us for no reason," Petunia burst out before anyone else could speak.

"Really?" Albus asked with a pointed look at Carlisle and Esme who was currently trying to comfort a distressed Harry, "For some reason I find that hard to believe."

"All you freaks stick together," Petunia sniffed with her nose in the air, "Should have known you're like a group of lemmings, not enough brain power between you."

Albus held up a hand to stop his staff from reacting to Petunia's words, a serious look on his face.

"Poppy, help Carlisle and Esme out with Harry," Albus said as Poppy quickly followed his orders, "Now then, Argus, Severus, please take the Dursley's to the dungeons, you know where."

Filch and Severus shared a dark look with each other before dragging the Dursley's away.

"Don't think we'll let you get away with this! Vernon cried out as he, along with his wife and son, fought against being led to the dungeons, "We have done nothing wrong, we've only made sure the freak knows his place."

"That is enough from you," Emmett growled out, sounding a lot like the grizzle bears he liked to hunt, "I think I'll help these two out, and don't think I'll be so understanding."

All three Dursley's paled as they laid eyes on the larger than life vampire.

"Now then," Albus said as he took a calming breath, the cries of horror coming from the Dursley's as they was lead away helped through he didn't say anything, "How is young Harry?"

"He'll be alright Albus but it looks like this was a bit too much," Poppy said as she gave a sigh, "Thanks to Dr. Cullen and his family's help they managed to help Harry out enough so when healed him all that was needed was a few healing spells and potions."

Albus nodded, not saying anything due to the fact that Poppy looked like she could kill at the moment.

"But it also seemed that those...animals...actions was the last push his magic needed," Poppy said as she motioned to Harry's now pointed ears, "It turns out that he takes after his father more than looks and trouble making skills."

"Any idea what he is," Minerva asked as she stepped forward, only to stop when the Cullen children began to growl.

"It seems that his an elf and for some reason his been adopted into the Cullen Coven," Poppy spoke, "Through I have no idea how he came to be part of their coven so fast, this sort of thing normal takes ages to happen."

"He is ours, our son," Carlisle spoke as he watched Esme place Harry's head in her lap and ran her hands through his hair, "These sort of things happen in their own time and way. We are now Harry's family."

"And is that alright with you my boy?" Albus asked, his eyes twinkling as he noticed Harry looking at them all with slightly opened eyes, "Is this what you want?"

"Family," Harry crocked out as he lent into Esme's touch, "I want that, no matter what shape it may take."

This caused the Cullen's to beam in happiness and the humans watching to laugh or wipe their eyes, Harry had finally found a family for him.

"May I suggest that you all stay and take part in the Family events going on around Hogwarts," Albus said as his eyes twinkled madly, "It should give all of you time to bond and get to know each other better. Plus Harry will be able to at least finish the year."

The Cullen's, now including Harry, shared a look before nodding.

"That should give us time to sort other things out concerning Harry's adoption into our coven as well," Carlisle said as he made the final decision, "Now then Harry, your fine, maybe just a little bit weak due to what's just happened but fine. Want to try standing?"

Harry didn't answer; instead he moved into a sitting position and in doing so told everyone his intentions.

"Easy squirt," Jasper said kindly as he, Alice, Edward and Rosalie watched their parents help their newest little brother, "Don't overdo it."

"I'll be fine," Harry said softly, while basking in the feeling of having a family through also dealing with the other emotions that had raised, "Just got to get up and once I'm up..."

Everyone gave a small laugh at Harry's words.

"Easy now," Esme said in a motherly fashion causing Harry to blush.

Using their vampire strength Esme and Carlisle managed to get Harry back up on his feet again.

"My, what a first day we've had and it's not even lunch time yet," Albus said cheerfully, "What do you say about going back to the Great Hall and getting something to drink or whatever you all want."

"Can we see what's going on and then make our choice," Esme asked as she looked down at her newest son, she wasn't sure how much Harry could take, elf or no elf everyone had their breaking points.

"Very well," Albus said in understanding before turning back to the teachers and staff members that had followed him, "As you can see everything is alright now so you can go back to whatever you were doing."

"How'd you know to come here," Harry asked as the teachers and staff left, "I mean you're in the Great Hall and we're out here. How'd you know what was going on?"

Albus gave a mysterious chuckle, "Magic my boy, magic."

With that Albus turned and began to walk towards the Great Hall.

"I don't think I'll ever understand that man," Harry said with a sigh causing Alice to give a pixie like giggle.

"Let's get a move on then," Edward said with a smirk on his face, "I'd run for life Harry before the girls try to make you their newest doll."

Harry paled and gulped causing Jasper to laugh.

"Let's catch up," Alice said happily as she began plotting what clothes Harry would look best in, "After all there is a clothes person for down in the Great Hall at the moment."

As they made their way towards Albus who stood a few feet from the doors of the room which would lead to the main hallway Harry felt a feeling of dread build up in his stomach.

"So are you guys really alright with me? I know what a bother I can be," Harry said as they slowly made their way to Albus, "I mean I can always-"

"Stay with us," Esme said as she placed an arm around Harry's shoulder's in a motherly fashion, "After all I think you'll fit in nice and your an elf, which we'll just have to learn about so we know what you need."

Just as they meet up with Albus and was about to exit the room when the doors suddenly banged open to relieve a mad Remus Lupin.

"YOU!" Roared Remus as he looked at Harry with hate filled eyes, "It's your fault! You're the one who killed him!"

"And who do you think is the person that Harry killed?" Edward said as he and his family stood protectively in front of Harry, not liking the smell they was getting from the man in front of them, it was too much like the Wolf's back in Forks.

"Potter killed my mate!" Remus said again, anger in his eyes causing Harry to wimpher and cling to the elder two Cullen's, "He killed my mate! It's all Potter's fault!"

"I didn't do anything," Harry cired out, tears streaming down his checks like a waterfall, "You told me so yourself, I'm sorry Moony."

"Now Remus," Albus said darkly, "Why don't we go down to Poppy's office and have a little talk? Once you've told me everything you think Harry's done then, and only then, shall we make the decision on what to do next."

Remus gave everyone in the room a stern look before stiffly nodding his head, "Fine but keep that killer away from me."

Harry felt tears build up in his eyes again as they began the long walk down to the Hospital Wing. Harry had to wonder through, why had Dumbledore said they would be going to the Hospital Wing instead of his office?

"Don't worry Harry," Esme said as they followed behind the ranting Remus and listening Albus, "I think that your Remus is just a bit confused, with the death of his mate and all. His just looking for someone to blame and for some reason his chosen you."

"We won't let anything happen to you Harry, you're a part of our family and family is everything to us," Carlisle said as he ruffled Harry's hair, "So don't worry, we'll get everything sorted out in no time."

For some reason Harry could not help but wonder if they was truly leading him to his death, they wasn't going to kill him...was they?

**To Be Continued...**

**I've looked over my outline for this fic and found that a lot of chapters are really just one big chapter, like the chapter above was meant to be 5 but I've put it into one, hence this fic might not be a 17 chapter long fic like I wanted it to be. Hope your not to angry with me for it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight or do I have any rights to the two movies/books or make any money from them so don't sue me!**

**PAIRINGS! Emmett/Rosalie, Jasper/Alice, Carlisle/Esme, Edward/None, Harry/None**

**Chapter 6**

**Thanks for beta'ing Draco**

"Now then," Albus said kindly as they sat down in Poppy's office, "Remus, are you sure that Harry killed Sirius?"

At these words Harry could not help, but cling to the closet Cullen which turned out to be Edward.

"Don't listen to him Harry," Edward said as he placed an arm around Harry's shoulders, "I think he's just losing it as his mate's dead and for some reason he's picked you to blame this all on."

"I know it was Harry's fault because I was there when it happened!" Remus cried out as he sent a feral glare at Harry, "He was the one who pushed my mate through the veil!"

"Now Remus, calm down please," Albus said as he looked at the werewolf over his half moon glasses, "I think your just confused, I mean you might of lost your mate, but you've still got your pup, Harry, here."

Alice watched closely as Remus glared fiercely at Harry, she gave a frown as she noticed the green glow around him along with what looked to be a grasshopper resting on Remus' left hand shoulder.

"That's not cool," Alice said suddenly catching everyone's attention, "I know! I'm going to get rid of it for you!"

"What nonsense are you talking about you leech?" sneered Remus at Alice, his wolf side not liking the vampire.

"Here, I'll show you," Alice said in the normal happy pixie way as she suddenly jumped up from her seat and jumped on top of Remus causing both of them to crash to the floor.

"Alice!" Carlisle cried out in shock as Jasper moved forward to get Alice off the wolf, "What were you thinking?"

"I got this off of him," Alice spoke up from within Jasper's arms as she held up a strange looking grasshopper, "He was giving off a green glow and this was the cause."

"H-Harry?" a sudden voice came to their ears.

"Moony?" Harry asked as he clung to Edward who was holding him as one would a little brother.

"I'm sorry pup," Remus said, his personality doing a total flip, "Fenrir got to me and used that bug to control me somehow, I'm just too weak."

"Moony!" Harry cried out as he suddenly jumped up from his seat and hugged Remus, "You're not weak, your strong, you're a great person."

Remus gave a tired chuckle as he kissed Harry on the forehead in a fatherly fashion before looking over at the Cullen's, "I'm sorry for my previous behaviour, but if you look in Gringotts in my vault you'll find the adoption papers for Harry, signed and already to go, they just need your families and Harry's signatures."

"Moony?" Harry asked as he tilted his head to the side to show his pointed ears, "What's going on?"

"I'm dying pup, my mate, Sirius, is dead and I'm following," Remus said softly as Harry looked at him with watery eyes, "Both Sirius and I wanted you to have a loving family even if it could never be with us so we got the adoption papers ready to go just in case."

"No," Harry said slowly, feeling his whole world shatter, "No, I can't be alone."

"Come here hun," Esme spoke as she pulled Harry into a loving hug, "I think we've been through enough today and it's only just past lunch, why don't we go and have some quite time in our quarters then tomorrow we can join everyone else doing the family actives?"

Harry allowed himself to be lead away by Esme, knowing that he'd do more damage than good if he stayed.

"Coven Leader Carlisle Cullen," Remus spoke, his voice full of emotion, "I ask you a couple of favours."

Carlisle looked Remus in the eye, "What are they, I will do my best to fulfil them."

"Make sure Harry get's the love and attention he disserves," Remus said as he allowed Poppy to check him over, "Make sure that he's happy, make sure that if he ever finds his mate that you make sure they know not to touch Harry before the proper time. Make sure to take into consideration what Harry wants and…there's my vault along with Sirius' vault and his parents vault in Gringotts bank that we leave to Harry, plus I think that Harry's got some other vaults, but I'm not sure of. Make sure he get's everything sorted out."

Carlisle nodded and placed a comforting hand on Remus' shoulder, "I'll make sure Harry's alright, for now and ever, even when he doesn't want or does not need us; I'll make sure to keep an eye on him."

"Thank you," Remus said tiredly as he allowed his eyes to close for the last time.

**To Be Continued…**

**Alright, a short little one I know but I can't think of any way to continue this chapter as what's coming up next is a happy load of chapters plus there's a time skip to a few days later, so sorry about the short chapter but it can't be helped.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight or do I have any rights to the two movies/books or make any money from them so don't sue me!**

**PAIRINGS! Emmett/Rosalie, Jasper/Alice, Carlisle/Esme, Edward/None, Harry/None**

**Chapter 7**

"Now then," Alice said a few days later with an evil grin on her face as they stood in a muggle clothes shop, "Pick!"

Harry let out a groan as Alice gave him a choice between one fashionable new wardrobe of clothes and another. It had been a few days since Remus' death, they had officially adopted Harry and they had taken part in a couple of the family activities that Hogwarts was doing. They was currently taking part in another activity, exploring Hogsmade with the other families and students.

"Why are you asking him for Alice?" Emmett said from his spot with his arm draped over Rosalie's shoulders, "You do know what his going to pick anyway."

"Good point," Alice said after a few thoughtful minutes, "Our new little brother will have BOTH wardrobes!"

"You got out of that one easily," Edward said with a smirk as his new little brother gave a bright blush that seemed to reach the tips of his pointed ears.

Harry allowed his newly grown black shoulder length hair to hide his face; they had grown it out while waiting for the custody forms on Harry to go through. Having long hair would help Harry to hide his new pointed ears, plus it showed a few red highlights, the same red as his mother's hair had, when the sun shinned on it.

"Don't worry," Jasper said as he comforted Harry, "Only a few more days left of us having to be here then we can go back to our home in America, Forks."

"Is it nice there?" Harry asked shyly.

"It sure is," Jasper said with a smile as he sent calming waves to Harry, "Don't worry, we won't get board of you or think you're a burden, nor will any of us go attack you. You don't smell like food, even to me."

"Ahh, poor baby Harry," Emmett said as he made a dramatic pose, "If he can't find someone to eat him how will he grow up?"

Harry went bright red as Rosalie hit Emmett over the head.

"Stop being such a pervert or you'll be sleeping on the sofa tonight," Rosalie said with a glare as her mate rubbed the back of his sore head.

"But Rosie," Emmett wined as they all followed Alice to the check out to buy the clothes, "You know you love me! And it's the truth!"

Rosalie gave a huff, "Harry is too young for that type of thing, he'll not even hear of just things until his _at least_ several centuries old."

Esme gave her husband a smile, "Seems like our family is complete with Harry."

"I know what you mean," Carlisle said with his own smile as he watched Alice pay for the clothes, "Ah Alice? Do you have a plan of were where all going next?"

Alice gave her family a knowing smirk causing them all to shudder, "Oh I've got an idea where to take us next."

The family followed Alice out of the clothes shopping, Edward, Jasper and Emmett carrying the many bags of clothes, they followed Alice as she walked through the busy streets filled with the students and their families.

"Why do I feel like this will only bring trouble?" Edward muttered to Harry causing the young elf to giggle.

"I don't know but from the grin Alice gave us and where she seems to be leading us to I have a feeling that you're right," Harry said with a playful grin at his new big brother.

"Oh? You know where she's leading us?" Edward asked as he tried to get information, "Alice is singing 'this old man' over and over in her head, I can't read it."

Harry laughed at Edward, "Don't worry, it's more for me then you...unless she's going to see what vampires are like when they're on a sugar high."

"What!" Jasper cried out with wide eyes as he rushed after Alice, "Alice dear, how about we just go hunting instead?"

Emmett gave a booming laugh, "Can you Rosalie picture it? Alice on a sugar high? I mean normally she's hyper but becoming more hyper?"

Everyone shuddered at the thought.

"You've got a point there," Carlisle said as they rushed to find Jasper and Alice, "If they have any of that food for vampires like they had at Hogwarts then we better be quick."

And with that they were off, no one wanted to see if it was possible for Alice to become sugar high.

As they ran through the streets, at human speed, Harry found himself laughing and smiling, never had he felt so free and happy before. He had mourned the passing of Remus and understood that it wasn't his fault thanks to his new family. Life was great and there was only one problem left for Harry…Voldermort.

"But Jasper!" Alice's voice came to their ears as they found Alice and Jasper standing in front of what seemed to be an old fashioned ice-cream pallor, "I want to treat Harry!"

Jasper rubbed his forehead, "Alice, Harry couldn't possible eat three scoops of every single flavour. For crying out loud they have two thousand different flavours! That's like 600 big scoops! Think of the amount of sugar!"

"That's the whole point," Alice muttered with a cute pout.

"Seems someone thinks it's time for you to have a sugar high," Rosalie said with a smirk on her face as Harry gave a moan into his hands.

"Alice," Harry began with a sigh, "It's not that I'm grateful for everything you and your family has done for me but I'm afraid that I can't eat all of that ice-cream alone…I want to save room for Esme's lovely apple pie she promised to make for me."

"That's right!" Jasper cried out in agreement causing the other's to laugh, "You wouldn't want to hurt Esme's feelings would you?"

"No I wouldn't but-"Alice began only to find herself stopping mid sentence as a vision suddenly hit her.

The others watched as Alice shown the signs of having a vision and waited for the vision to end, knowing from past experience that was all they could do.

A few seconds later Alice let out a dark growl followed by the words, "I won't let you do that."

"Alice dear?" Esme asked, worried for her daughter, "What's wrong? Are you alright? Who are you talking about?"

Alice gave a dark growl, ignoring everyone.

"Don't ask me," Edward said as he held up his hands in defence, "All I can see is a snake."

"I feel only anger and the need to protect Harry," Jasper said as the Cullen's turned their looks on him.

"Alice, what did you see?" Carlisle asked stepping forwards.

"I've got to go," Alice said without looking at any of her family, "I've got a Dark Lord to kill."

Before anyone could question Alice further she left in a burst of vampire speed.

Harry blinked a few times before Alice's words hit him like a ton of bricks, "Did Alice just say she was going to kill Voldermort?"

"Poor guy," Jasper said dramatically, "He won't know what hit him."

"Shouldn't we go and help?" Harry asked as he looked in the direction Alice had disappeared in.

"Your right my dear," Esme said with a kind smile, "We better go and save them before anything too bad happens."

"Don't you mean save Alice?" Harry asked as they stepped aside to allow the other Hogwarts students and their families to have their ice-creams.

"Nope," Emmett said with a smirk as Edward picked Harry up, "We're going to save the bad guys…or what's left of them anyway."

With that the Cullen's and Harry disappeared in a burst of Vampire speed. It seemed that Voldermort's end was closer then Harry had originally thought.

Catching up with Alice seemed to take no time at all thanks to Vampire speed and instance. It seemed that Alice had left in a hurry, not bothering to cover her tracks. They soon found themselves outside of an old looking mansion; they didn't bother to take the mansion or its surroundings in as they were too worried about Alice.

"This is where the trail leads to," Edward said as he placed Harry down on the ground, "If I'm right she should be inside."

"I just hope that she's not done anything yet," Jasper moaned as they began to walk towards the old mansion.

Before they could get to close to the mansion's main door Alice came tumbling out of the mansion like a drunk.

"Hey everyone!" Alice said with a happy giggle, "Look! I made a new friend!"

Harry could only look on with wide eyes as Alice held the lifeless body of Lord Voldermort.

"Where are the Death Eaters?" Harry asked as he looked around, "Shouldn't it be…I don't know harder to kill Voldermort?"

"I think I scared them away," Alice said with a pout much to Harry's shock and the other's amusement, "Who knew that Death Eaters had a fear of watching Waltz Disney Films."

Harry let out a groan as he looked to the others for help through they only sent Alice indulgent looks. Harry knew one thing for sure; his new family wasn't going to be normal…

…and he loved it.

'Bring it on' Harry thought to himself as they began to clean up the 'mess' Alice had made, 'Bring the next adventure on, I can take it. After all I've got my family now.'

**The End!**

**Hope that this chapter was alright for you all, I didn't want to leave this fic hanging any longer and this fic wasn't meant to have detailed plot and all…it was more meant to be..light…if you know what I mean. Hope I've not let you down too badly!**

**Until the next fic!**


End file.
